Princess Peach Toadstool
Princess Peach (sometimes Princess Toadstool) is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She has servants called Toads and an Elder who takes them called Toadsworth. She is the love interest of Mario while Mario hers. She is often kidnapped by Bowser, but Mario saved her. She was also getting Peach is a human with sky-blue eyes and yellow-blonde hair. She is portrayed to be a capable character, but usually excels in skill level over other characters in most activities. She uesed to have brown hair. Peach has a tall height compared to other characters. She is taller than characters like Luigi and Daisy, but she is shorter than characters such as Rosalina and Waluigi. Peach has a similar body type to Daisy's, but her waist is more elongated, and her frame is unique in comparison. Peach's skin is fair in complexion. She has a pert, pointed, defined nose with a curved stem. Peach is commonly depicted with a puffy smile, and she has round, pink lipstick. Her eyebrows are a dark shade of her blonde hair, and they're thin as well as small. She has very oval, deep-set eyes. They are smaller than Daisy's, but are still large. Peach's eyes have multiple, thin lashes, and consist of light blue tones. Peach's face is describable as oval, soft and pointed. She has a very thick, flowy, long hairstyle; flipped, fringed bangs with wavy layers are included. Her hair consists of four, small, flipped pieces, which reach above shoulder-length. Peach's bangs are soft as well as heart-shaped, and they have one large part at the top shaping down the center of her forehead. Peach's hairstyle also has long, split, ear-tails that shape her face. Peach's hair is best described as yellow. Her hair is always a yellow shade and she is well known for her status as a blonde. (Though classical Peach had orange-yellow hair until it was changed in Mario Party 4.) She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail. Peach is the only princess who ties her hair back, considering its long length; her ponytail hairstyle is mostly seen in the sports category of the Mario series' spinoff installments. Peach's outfit is a pink dress with white gloves, pink shoes and jewels. She wears a crown with blue and red jewels and also has matching earrings and a blue broach on her dress. Biography Princess Peach runs the Mushroom Kingdom. In 1983, she was kidnapped by Bowser. Ever since then, she has been getting captured constantly. She is not so used to Bowser kidnapping her but she doesn't even panic anymore, knowing the Mario Bros. are there to rescue her. But in Toonking2 Comics, it also reveals that she panics so bad she gets fed up with Bowser kidnapping after both Mario and Peach married that she was sworn to kill Bowser for it without him noticing. And it was also explained in the Toonking2 Comics, her birth given name was "Princess Elizabeth Patricia Toadstool" (Or "Peach" for short). Even she and Claudia Toadstool, her older sister, doesn't normally get along very well in those fan comics after she finds out that Bowser was, not really Claudia's husband, but Claudia's love interest which explains why Bowser Jr. was created by Ludwig. Friends and Family King Alex George Toadstool - Father Jacob- Brother that she loves Queen Melody- Mother Prince Pete- brother (desceased) Prince Cosmo- Triplet Brother Claudia Toadstool- Older Sister (deseased) Sorceress Durian Toadstool- Youngest forever 16-year old Sister (deseased) Toadsworth - Elder Brother Mushroom Chancellor - Peach's 2nd elder brother (2 years Younger than Toadsworth) . Samantha T/Lady Blooddrink- (Adopted and Disowned by Peach's Father) Angela O'Haru - Daughter (Adopted) Mario- love interest, and future husband Luigi- brother-in-law Daisy- (sister) Prince Darice- cousin Prince Skull- Cousin Marco- Father-In-Law Louise- Mother-in-Law (deseased) King Bowser - Ex-Husband, Brother in Law and Peach's loathed Suitor [Jr. (future husband) Rosalina- living ancestor Conpernica- living ancestor (Daughter of Rosalina and the unknown father) Crossbones- Living Ancestor-Second Cousin (Son of Rosalina and Skull) Queen Lucianna]- ancestor Peach "Eliza" Toadstool II- Niece (Durian's Daughter, Eldest of the triplets) Betty Toadstool- Niece (Durian's Daughter, Youngest of the triplets) Beth Toadstool- Niece (Durian's Daughter, in the middle) Thornberry Toadstool- Nephew (Cosmo's Son) Lady Butter Cup-Toadstool- Sister in-Law (Cosmo's wife) Waangela Waluigi- Living Ancestor (Rosalina and Waluigi's Daughter in the Mario and Friends-Super Smash Bros. Series) Walupeachie-alter-ego. Gallery Peach!!!!.png Fire Peach.png|Fire Peach Peach_al_a_lil_girl.png Peach_ball_2.pngBabePicture-Princess Peach: Nude Beach Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Canonicals Category:Heroes Category:Mario's 30th Birthday Category:Paper Mario: The Eight Guardians Category:Damsels-In-Distress Category:Mushroom Knights Category:Politicians